Cosas de hermanos
by maestro jedi
Summary: Un chico, diez chicas, jamas lo cambiarías.
1. Lily

Se giró levemente para observar a su pequeña hermana, la menor de los Loud, parecía perder el poco valor reunido, generalmente no era difícil hablar con él, pero en estas situaciones todo escapaba a su racionamiento.

— Lincoln — exclamo titubeante frotando nerviosamente sus manos, ocasionando que su hermano se pusiera de pie, quizás era difícil para ambos hablar, la diferencia de edad era bastante, no tanto como entre ella y Lori que era abismal, pero el hecho de que era diez años mayor que ella prácticamente sumado a su género, convertía cada conversación en los últimos meses en volátil.

El muchacho de casi veintiún años dejo la silla y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la más pequeña de sus hermanas, poniéndose a su altura para ver ese leve sonrojo y mirada nerviosa que últimamente con mayor frecuencia adornaban su angelical rostro.

Acaricio dulcemente, el pequeño fleco dorado, que se alboroto sutilmente ante la muestra de afecto — vamos por el helado — dijo sonriendo, mientras la menor lo tomaba de su mano ilusionada, en ocasiones era tan difícil entender por qué sus hermanas menores empezaban a desarrollar ese extraño respeto a su persona.

Lili casi lo arrastro hacia debajo de las escaleras, mientras él sonreía tontamente mientras la tomaba de la mano, el hecho de tener diez hermanas te preparaba para situaciones como esta.


	2. Lisa

Ser la más inteligente en una familia con inteligencia promedio, te convertía desde tierna edad en una perla en un mar en ostras.

Lisa Loud amaba a su familia, amaba sus padres, sus hermanas, en especial al espécimen de estudio masculino, como en broma se refería a Lincoln, una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras recorría lo que antes fue la habitación de su hermano mayor, siempre fue el diferente en varios sentidos, quitando el hecho científico que era macho, existía algo en su hermano mayor, una fuerza que incluso la ciencia no podía identificar concretamente.

Un alma libre, le intento explicar una vez Lucy, ante la observación irritada que suponía que sus estudios se quedaban en bagatelas poco científicas, suspiro, en verdad era bastante complicado intentar descifrar a Lincoln, en especial para alguien que el resto de la humanidad catalogaba como una versión humanizada de una enciclopedia científica.

Negó levemente, empezaba a divagar y eso usaba recursos mentales que bien podría estar utilizando en desarrollar una segunda cura contra esa rara enfermedad del caribe que descubrió la semana pasa.

Un ligero toque en su hombro, la saco de sus pensamientos, intento no ruborizarse, dado que su único pensamiento en esos momentos, era uno que parecía escapar en si a la ciencia misma ¿Por qué los lentes lo hacían verse tan sexy?.

Un ligero sonrojo impregno sus mejillas, ante el jodido impulso hormonal, no tenía esa clase de fetiches en realidad nunca dejo que su corazón mandara sobre su cerebro, pero esos malditos lentes la sacaban de su armadura intelectual.

El chico sonrió al verla sin palabras, extrañamente era más habitual en estos últimos años, pero dejando el hecho de que su hermanita, ahora era toda una señorita de diecisiete años lo enternecía de cierta manera — ¿Dónde pongo las cajas? — pregunto el chico sobando levente su hombro derecho.

Ver a su hermano mayor con esos jodidamente sexis lentes, estaba destrozando su cordura, el chico había logrado regreso de la universidad por unos días, y desde entonces estaba bastante peleado por las hermanas restantes, cada una necesitaba un momento o algún favor de su persona, incluso Lynn expresamente regreso desde donde estudiaba solo para poder pasar un tiempo al lado de su hermano pequeño.

Acomodo sus gafas, tendría que investigar más sobre ese irritante complejo que afectaba sus funciones cerebrales — en el ático si eres tan amable Linc — el chico sonrió mientras volvía a cargar las cajas que estaba acomodando, antes de subir al ático, en definitiva necesitaba analizar su cerebro lo antes posible, porque no era normal pensar que el trasero de Lincoln estaba como para comérselo de rico.


	3. Lana

Miro a su hermano mayor, sonrojada, en verdad no quería preguntar, pero algo dentro de ella la forzaba hacerlo de igual manera. — ¿Crees que soy bonita? — pregunto bajando la mirada.

Tener once años, era como entrar en un tornado de emociones y sentimientos de desarraigo, y era consiente que nadie había pasado por algo similar que el único integrante masculino de la familia Loud, exceptuando a su padre.

El chico sonrió ante la pregunta, en realidad no le extrañaba la misma, quizás algo más pronto de lo que pensaba que llegaría, pero en verdad entendía a Lana en estos momentos.

El tener a una reina de belleza infantil y juvenil como gemela, aumentaba la presión sobre una chica de maneras impredecibles, a un que ambas hermanas eran casi opuestas, como lo serian el día y la noche.

Acaricio levemente el cabello de su hermanita, mientras internamente se preguntaba, donde estaba la pequeña que tenía alimañas de mascotas, luchaba en el lodo, y era experta en trabajos manuales.

Lana miro nerviosamente a su hermano, quizás Lincoln, no era el típico chico en que la mayoría de las adolescentes se fijaban, algo enclenque y con un peinado pasado de moda.

— — Lo eres Lana — respondió su hermano, mientras la abrazaba — nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario ¿entendido? — pregunto, mientras le secaba una lagrima extraviada a su hermanita menor.

Un pequeño abrazo, y un gracias Linc, fueron suficientes para saber que el problema estaba controlado de momento, el tener diez hermanas, te preparaban para momentos en realidad.

Gracias por leer mi historia, para el siguiente capítulo como sabrán sigue Lola Loud, me gustaría dejen sus comentarios de cómo les gustaría que se desarrollara el mismo.

Les recuerdo que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.

Sin más gracias por su atención.


	4. Lola

En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio, a pesar que en ella a un vivían más de una docena de personas.

Curioso en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que sus dos hermanas mayores se acercaba próximamente a los treinta años.

Se recargo sobre el garaje, se sentía tan estúpida, en verdad estúpida, no entendía por qué se llegaba a comportar de esa forma, en verdad, odiaba ver a la gente contenta a su alrededor, como en alguna ocasión Luan se lo gritara en medio de una tonta discusión de hermanas.

Negó levemente, no estaba celosa de Lana, en verdad no eran celos, una leve punzada le recordó la soledad de esos momentos, en donde por ver primera estaba realmente sola, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo disculparse con su otra mitad.

Grito asustada al momento de escuchar esa voz ronca que no esperaba en realidad, cuyo dueño recargado sobre la cerca estaba algo oculto entre las sombras — ¿Problemas Lola? — odiaba a su hermano, cuando en la noche sacaba a relucir ese aspecto de rebelde, no es que lo fuera en exceso, solo el suficiente, como para tener un arete en la oreja, fumar un poco de hierba y sobre todo volver de madrugada en los fines de semana, la razón que sus padres no pusieran el grito al cielo, era en realidad sencilla de comprender, fuera de la pequeña zona detrás del garaje era el Lincoln que todas y cada una de sus hermanas conocía, dulce, tierno algo atolondrado en realidad.

El verlo envuelto en el humo de cigarro le recordó a un antiguo cuento infantil, pero hay estaba su hermano en medio de la noche, quizás la única persona fuera de sus padres que en esos momentos se dignaría a dirigirle la palabra.

Una sonrisa leve fue lo único que brillo entre la oscuridad — solo discúlpate tonta — repuso el chico entre dos caladas a su cigarrillo — han vivido tanto juntas, que dudo que una estupidez tan pequeña arruine su amistad — el aroma estaba empezando a molestarla en verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de ese aroma a tienda seudo naturista.

Volteo hacia la casa, quizás él tenía razón, pero en el fondo era su culpa y ella estaba consciente de ello, tener catorce años te hacia consciente de muchas cosas en la vida, al menos eso pensaba ella en estos momentos.

Sintió a su hermano detrás de ella — Si él se dejó besar — la afirmación fue directa — no era el chico indicado para ninguna de las dos — en verdad necesitaba escuchar eso, no es que ella viera besado a Cody efusivamente, solo estaba el hecho que sentía que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga, a su gemela, y aun que le doliera admitirlo, a la mitad de su mundo en realidad — Lana solo está molesta — Lincoln se arrodillo para verla directamente a los ojos, en verdad en esos momentos Lola, no podía creer que ese chico era el antes enclenque y aniñado hermano mayor, que llego abusar e intimidar.

Se dejó guiar tomada de la mano, en verdad ya no creía en príncipes azules, esos años quedaron atrás, pero al ver a Linc alumbrado por la leve luz de la luna y la luz del porche trasero, le hacía temblar levemente el estómago.

Quizás era algo tonta, y egoísta, pero ella era así, lo importante es que su familia la aceptaba de esa manera, pero a un más importante es que El la aceptaba de esa manera.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, salvo quizás un beso entre Linc y Lola, por el momento no tocare ese tema en realidad.**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Lucy Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a nuestra pequeña gótica.**

 **Además vuelvo a recordarles que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Lucy

Sentía su respiración agitada, mientras sus ojos poco a poco perdían la noción del color y la realidad. Era tan cálida la sensación, podía sentir el agua cubrir todo su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas escurrían si control sobre sus mejillas.

Sintió el filo sobre su muñeca izquierda, tan sutil, tan demandante, solo un pequeño dolor y todo terminaría en medio de la calidez del agua que cubría su cuerpo.

El silencio reinante, era casi sepulcral, quizás dañaría a su familia, pero ella necesitaba descansar, escapar de toda esa oscuridad. No es que le temiera a la misma, ella amaba la oscuridad, pero era una pesada capa que poco a poco la asfixiaba, como un abrazo mortal.

Cerró los ojos con rabia, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al pensar en el maldito hecho que la llevaba a estad en esa situación.

Un leve recuerdo cruzo su mente mientras intentaba iniciar su tétrica tarea, sintió su corazón latir un poco más fuerte ¿él la extrañaría? Era obvio que la extrañaría era su hermano mayor, su dramaturgo de cabecera, muchas de sus más grandes obras se las debía en parte a las sugerencias bien planeadas de Lincoln.

Lynn la extrañaría ¿no? Tan opuestas y complementarias. Dejo caer la navaja de afeitar, no podía, no podía ni aun sabiendo que ya no era pura e inocente. Tener dieciséis años era un asco, la preparatoria era una jungla sin ley que lograba sobrevivir gracias a sus hermanos mayores, y alguna que otra amiga, pero en especial por él.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojare, últimamente era demasiado obvio, que sentía otros sentimientos a parte de una camaradería fraternal hacia el único varón de los Loud.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras intentaba salir de la tina, según después se encontraba entre los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Sintió las lágrimas de Lincoln, antes de lograr voltear para ver a Lynn en la puerta con un semblante entre alegre y preocupada, dejando a Lincoln la labor de tranquilizarla.

La respiración de sus hermanos era agitada en verdad — Nunca vuelvas a intentar una locura así — replicó su hermano abrazándola a un más fuerte — Me escuchasteis Lucy Marie Loud —

Asintió levemente mientras parte de ella, viajaba en el tiempo a una época donde todo era más simple, donde ellos tres eran inseparables, donde Linc era el rey de los vampiros, mientras Lynn era la valiente caballera que lo derrotaría y Lucy la princesa que el rey tenia de prisionera.

Sintió los brazos de Lynn sobre ella mientras gentilmente la tapaba con una toalla, ante los comentarios algo apenados de su hermano, y las leves bullas de su hermana mayor, se permitió sonreír.

Una leve sonrisa que atrajo la atención de los dos presentes — Lo prometo — fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, quizás, su ex novio era un imbécil, tal vez la escuela sabría lo que aparentemente pasó en el salón vacío de usos múltiples, pero viendo la playera de linc y los nudillos de Lynn era obvio, que nadie se metería con ella en lo que quedaba del semestre en realidad.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Lincoln Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a nuestra pequeña gótica.**

 **Me gustaría recordarles que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne era la clase de chica, que nunca se rendía ante la adversidad, a un que en estos momentos le era difícil, intentar salir de la habitación con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad intacta.

Se juró mil y una vez no ser tan mediocre como Bobby, no ella nunca se rebajaría de esa manera frente a un chico.

Pero mientras se acomodaba su blusa e intentaba que la falda quedara lo menos arrugada posible, en su interior sabia la verdad.

¿Qué tenía Lincoln? ¿Qué tenía ese enclenque? Para hacerla dudar de si misma, bastaba una tímida sonrisa de su parte, un pequeño alago, para hacerla sentir en las nubes, llevándola hasta un sentimiento lleno de amor, que se negaba a creer en realidad, no era tonta, pero repasando algo de historia, no quedaba muy bien parada.

Su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera vez, su primer desamor, todas esas medallas eran del chico Loud, y eso no podía cambiarlo, ni quería en realidad, cada momento que Lincoln le dedico, cada sonrisa que era solo para ella, cada caricia o regalo, que le recordaba que era lo más importante en su mundo.

Salió de la habitación improvisada, por suerte la casa estaba vacía, no se sentía con energías para mirar alguna de las hermanas del que ahora oficialmente era su ex novio, por quinta vez. Seis años a su lado, seis años de momentos mágicos y trágicos por igual, donde se sentía la más dichosa de las mujeres, a la peor cucaracha en las existencia.

Paso al lado de una puerta y no pudo sentir un leve respingo de rencor, por ella no era feliz, por ella no tenía al chico que ella amaba, por ella su felicidad naufrago gracias a una leve confesión.

Bajo las escaleras evitando mirar atrás, no iría tras ella, este era el adiós definitivo, quizás amigos, quizás nada en realidad.

La cama a un despedía el tierno perfume que ella usaba en esas ocasiones, el calor de una chica sobre su colchón, le hacían dudar en realidad, Ronnie Anne no se merecía en realidad todo lo que estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Pero era justo para ambos, vivir a base de una mentira, por el amor que alguna vez sintió por la chica de ascendencia latina, fue honesto en realidad, le dijo todo en realidad, cada uno de los secretos que los últimos tres años llevaba dentro de su pecho, de los pequeños tocamientos, de las pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad, de esos besos fugases, de esa vez en la preparatorio, se sentía como una basura, al recordar, pero el ya no amaba a Ronnie Anne, el solo hecho de imaginar besándola solo por besar, le repugnaba, era linda, muy linda en realidad, en cuestión de meses conocería alguien.

Suspiro pesadamente, él ya había elegido su camino, un camino lleno de recodos y bifurcaciones por igual.

Un camino que él había elegido, bajo esa llovizna otoñal una tarde de noviembre, donde un simple beso cambio por completo su realidad.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Para la gente que está siguiendo la historia, se preguntaran, porque Ronnie Anne, es que es el prólogo y el detonante para la historia de Lincoln en realidad.**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Lincoln Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a nuestra pequeña gótica.**

 **Me gustaría recordarles que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Lincoln

Miro la foto de su exnovia, suspiro pesadamente, en realidad Ronnie Anne merecía alguien mucho mejor que él, en verdad el no merecía a una chica tan increíble como la hermanita menor de Bobby, resoplo pesadamente, ahora seguramente Bobby lo visitaría para hablar "civilizadamente" de por qué le había destrozado el corazón a su pequeña hermanita.

Salio de su habitación caminando como un fantasma por el pasillo sintiendo la mirada de intriga de sus hermanas a su alrededor, para esta hora, era muy posible que todas y cada una estuvieran enteradas del rompimiento, el hecho de que Lori caminara hacia su persona con una cara de pocos amigos, era la evidencia física más obvia de que la noticia ya era de dominio público.

Esquivo elegantemente a Lori y Luan con un movimiento digno de un maestro de la tauromaquia, escapando por poco del interrogatorio de Lola y las preguntas insidiosas de Lily, salió de la casa sin resistencia evadiendo a una Lisa algo distraída con sus anotaciones.

El parque estaba algo vacío en esos momentos, quizás por las nubes de tormenta que se juntaban a su alrededor.

Sabía que el rompimiento era lo correcto, no era un canalla, para estar jugando con ambas chicas, a un que Ronnie Anne era alguien especial en su corazón, el mismo tenia dueño desde hace años, años de un amor platónico que había estallado como súper nova hace unos meses, donde toda su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Dejo salir un suspiro al ver a su amigo acercarse, sonrió levemente al verlo caminar hacia su persona, solo una de sus hermanas sabia de su existencia y Lisa no era de las que iban contando secretos e indiscreciones por ahí.

Elliot se sentó a su lado, acomodando su gabardina negra y sombrero a juego, adoraba estos pequeños encuentros con el adolecente, su vida era algo aburrida y el chico generalmente era una fuente inagotable de anécdotas e ideas para sus novelas juveniles, quizás estaba sacando provecho del menor, pero era su consejero al fin y al cabo algo tenía que sacar en redito no era obvio.

— Veo que lo hicisteis — exclamo sonriendo, prendiendo de paso un cigarrillo, no pensaba que el menor tuviera las agallas para dar ese paso — por tu cara veo que no se lo tomo demasiado bien en realidad — dejo salir un poco del humo, sintiendo el suave sabor de la nicotina bailando sutilmente entre sus dientes.

Lincoln miro a su interlocutor y sonrió mordazmente, como esperaba que su ex novia se tomara el rompimiento, con alegría y quizás sexo de despedida, a veces odiaba a Elliot por ser tan taimado, pero era de las pocas personas con las que podía ser sincero, ni siquiera con Clyde era tan honesto.

— — Ahora es definitivo — respondió Lincoln ante una pregunta no hecha — ella merece algo mejor en realidad — a un le costaba auto convencerse, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto en realidad.

El mayor asintió sin demostrar alguna emoción, no pensaba en realidad que el chico fuera capaz de hacerlo, en verdad estaba dispuesto a continuar por ese camino que solo conducía al dolor, soltó un leve escupitajo al suelo — ¿y ella en verdad lo vale? — pregunto antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo.

El chico dejo salir una leve sonrisa antes de contestar — ella lo vale anciano — reto a su amigo, solo le quedaba aceptar su decisión y aprender a vivir con las consecuencias.

Su cigarrillo le quemo levemente ante la respuesta tan directa de parte de su amigo, dejo caer el mismo y se puso de pie, ante la sorpresa del menor — en ese caso no hay nada de qué hablar — empezó alejarse de la banca, dejando atrás a un chico confundido, que se paró de un golpe para pedirle explicaciones.

Lo había llamado para que lo ayudara en su problema, y el imbécil salía huyendo, sentía sus mejillas arder ante la impotencia.

Elliot giro sobre sí mismo y se quedó observando a un chico casi derrotado — en verdad eres un inútil Loud — gruño ante la pasividad que ahora mostraba el chico — la besasteis, le prometiste romper con tu novia, le rompisteis el corazón a una increíble chica y después de todo eso, apenas te entra el puto remordimiento — sonrió ante el descaro del chico — en verdad eres un imbécil — miro al chico y sonrió — ahora ve y se un hombre — camino alejándose del chico — se el hombre de que ella se enamoró — lo reto antes de continuar su camino, si quizás Lincoln no fuera la persona más brillante en el planeta, pero debía entender que todas sus acciones tenían una consecuencia y si el había abierto esa puerta de posibilidades y mentiras, tendría que estar dispuesto a pelear contra todos los demonios del averno que el mismo abría liberado, sonrió como un zorro al asecho, su próxima novela sería un jodido excito.

Empezó a llover sutilmente envolviendo al chico llevándose todas sus inseguridades y miedos, sonrió ante sus propios miedos y temores que se iban con la lluvia acompañada con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Marco el número en su teléfono celular, mientras sentía su corazón latía ante las posibilidades que se abrían ante él.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Lynn Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a nuestra pequeña gótica.**

 **Me gustaría recordarles que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Lynn

Lynn dejo sonar su teléfono dentro de su bolsa de deportes, no pensaba contestar esa llamada, a decir verdad nunca estuvo o estaría preparada para contestar esa llamada, se sentó decaída en la acera, pensando en lo que diría el mensaje, cada letra y palabra serian como una barra de acero hirviendo sobre su frágil y fragmentado corazón.

Observo el cielo, mientras las nubes anunciaban una ligera llovizna, en realidad a ella le importaba una mierda, que lloviera o no, que era la lluvia comparada con el sufrimiento que en esos momentos sentía, porque el recuerdo de ese beso era tan amargo, como si fuera el último, cargado de un sabor a desesperación y resentimiento, suspiro pesadamente, se sentía tan estúpida en esos momentos, su teléfono volvió a sonar, por que intentaba echarle en cara su derrota, que no tenía un poco de consideración hacia su persona.

Levanto su mirada al sentir que la lluvia disminuía sobre su cabeza, para sentir un ligero odio crecer en su persona, de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarla en esa situación tenía que ser ella.

El silencio era incomodo, encontrase en esa situación no era lo ideal ni lo correcto, no ahora y quizás nunca en realidad.

La deportista se puso de pie cargando su bolsa, intentando no derrumbarse ante la incertidumbre en el proceso, ante la mirada de su némesis en el amor, ahora que la miraba detenidamente, entendía en parte el por qué había perdido ante ella, quizás Ronnie Anne no tuviera un cuerpo de infarto como el de Lori o Leni o las hermosas y torneadas piernas de Luna o la cadera de Luan, pero era más femenina que ella en verdad, ocultando su cuerpo con rasgos afeminados bajo esa sudadera gastada, se sintió abochornada al darse cuenta que una chica menor que ella, tenía casi los senos de su mismo tamaño, a un que no eran demasiado grandes, llegando hacer incluso diminutos comparados con los de Lori y eso en cierta manera la hacía sentir peor.

La latina suspiro pesadamente antes de abrir la boca — tenemos que hablar — fue lo único que dijo ante la mirada perdida de la chica Loud.

Lynn la miro de nueva cuenta — no tengo nada que hablar contigo — refuto molesta mientras se alejaba.

La persecución se dio casi de inmediato, que importaba la lluvia, que importaba embarrarse de lodo, al diablo con la feminidad o con el ligero escozor de los golpes que se habían dado en esa pelea sin sentido sobre el barro en medio del parque público.

Ronnie Anne por fin logro ponerse sobre Lynn, sintiendo su cara inflamarse ante el golpe seco que hacía unos minutos su contrincante le propinara — ¿Por qué eres tan terca? — Pregunto molesta — solo quería decirte algo importante sobre Linc —sintió un ligero impulso y cayo boca arriba sobre el húmedo suelo.

Antes de sentir a su adversaria sobre su persona, quizás en otro momento fueron algo casi parecido amigas, no tenían gustos demasiado similares en realidad, pero el cariño que sentían hacia Lincoln las unió de cierta manera, dejo caer la piedra que tenía en su mano, frustrada ante el simple hecho de haberla agarrado en primer lugar.

El césped húmedo le ocasionaría una gripe en el mejor de los casos, su respiración agitada, era casi silenciada por los resoplidos de la chica que se encontraba a su lado — Espero que lo hagas feliz — gruño en un intento casi suicida de empezar a arrancarse esa flecha envenenada de su corazón.

Un extraño silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo en esos momentos, en verdad incluso ahora le arrancaría a un la poca dignidad que lograba conservar.

La risa le saco de sus pensamientos — en verdad eres una idiota Lynn Loud — comento Ronnie Anne, intentando no orinarse encima ante el ataque de tos, que esa condenada risa le estaba causando — a un ganando te sientes una perdedora — replico intentándose ponerse de pie — rompí con él hace dos días — dejo que las palabras inundara la mente de la chica loud.

Se sentía como una tonta, mas a un al ver la cara hinchada de la ex novia de su hermano, a un que por el escozor en su cara era obvio que no había salido impune del enfrentamiento.

Observo a la chica, mientras dejaba salir la pregunta que rondaba su mente — ¿Por qué? — pregunto casi como un zombie, ante la maraña de sentimientos que inundaba su corazón.

La latina sonrió mientras ayudaba a la hermana de su ex —preguntas ¿Por qué? — dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones — porque era lo correcto — la miro a los ojos — no importaba que hiciera, el siempre regresaba a ti — gruño ante los recuerdos que se presentaban ante ella — nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera vez — sintió una ligera alegría ante la mirada de enojo de la chica al mencionar su primera vez — así es Lynn, yo fui la primera mujer de Linc — la reto con la mirada — y el mi primer hombre — casi era como una dulce venganza, el clavar ese pequeño puñal en el corazón loud — pero no importo en realidad — saco su odio ante lo evidente — no era suficiente en realidad, bastaba una sola palabra para quedar relejada de sus prioridades — miro a los ojos a la chica — bastaba solo tu nombre y el perdía la compostura — la ayudo a ponerse de pie — ahora todo termino — dejo escapar un pesado suspiro — él te eligió a ti, y más vale que lo hagas muy feliz me escuchasteis — se alejó sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas — más te vale que hagas muy feliz, a mi mejor amigo Lynn Loud o te pateare el trasero me escuchasteis — grito sacando el resto de su frustración.

Diez minutos tuvieron que pasar, antes de poder procesar todo lo que acontecía en su vida, la lluvia el frio y el dolor pasaron a segundo plano, casi rompe su bolsa buscando su celular, intento marcar pero la humedad impedía el buen funcionamiento de la pantalla táctil.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, intentando poner sus prioridades en orden, que le diría a Lincoln, como seria todo de ahora en adelante, su vida definitivamente cambiaria en realidad.

La lluvia se detuvo, de nueva cuenta, antes de sentir un cálido aliento sobre su cuello, y una voz que erizaba toda su existencia — ¿Estas bien Lynn? — la pregunta de su hermano era en cierta medida una tontería, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, de dos movimientos lo tenía dominado mientras sonreía tontamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Linc.

Lo beso, como si fuera su primera vez, dejándose llevar por la situación, por el momento, por la necesidad de reafirmar el amor que mutuamente se procesaban, arrancando cada fragmento de cordura de la mente de su hermanito.

Sus corazones latían al unísono antes de volverse a ver a los ojos, sonrojados, empapados, en medio de un parque, bajo una lluvia torrencial, al diablo la realidad o la ética, solo estaban ellos dos y ese sentimiento que crecía en su corazón.

Bastaba dos simples palabras para un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo lleno peligros y dudas, pero también de felicidad y grandiosos momentos, dos palabras para encontrar la felicidad.

— Te amo —

No había necesidad de decir nada más.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Luan Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a la reina de las bromas.**

 **Me gustaría recordarles que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Luan

Dejo el escenario en medio de un abucheo general, se sentía tan estúpida en esos momentos, pero no lloraría frente a los demás actores y comediantes, no lloraría en verdad, mientras el encargado del teatro de improvisación se acercaba a ella, para finalizar una noche desastrosa.

Llego a su casa en medio del silencio sepulcral, agradecía internamente que sus padres llevaran a sus hermanas menores a comer pizza, mientras Lori y Leni salían con sus novios, Luna con su banda y Lincoln saliera con Lynn al cine.

Se sentó en las escaleras, dejando caer sus lágrimas, preguntándose internamente, el por qué era tan difícil actuar ante un público adulto, era una de las mejores animadoras infantiles de la región, pensó que el salto hacia una rutina más adulta sería fácil, actuar los fines de semana en algún centro de variedad para darse a conocer poco a poco fuera del ámbito familiar.

Pero la realidad le demostró de una cruda forma que ella simplemente no estaba al nivel, en verdad sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, las rutinas antes de la suya eran demasiado explicitas, monólogos sobre posiciones sexuales, parodias políticas y sobre como fingir un orgasmo, sepultaron su rutina de ventriloquia bajo una capa de abucheos casi inmediatamente.

Sintió a una persona delante de ella, antes de que el golpe de cigarrillo se estrellara contra su rostro.

El hombre iba vestido con un traje más acorde a una noche en la opera como para caminar cómodamente con él por las calles de los suburbios.

Una sonrisa gatuna asomo en sus juguetones labios — ¿Esta Lincoln? — pregunto dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo, Luan observo detenidamente al sujeto, tendría más de veinticinco años, demasiado mayor para conocer a su hermanito.

Se puso de pie instintivamente — no te conozco — replico — y a un que supiera donde está, no te lo diría — respondió molesta — ahora sal de nuestra propiedad — podía sentir la frustración llenar todos sus poros, en verdad necesitaba desquitar todo su enojo, y si tenía que pegarle a ese idiota en las bolas lo haría.

La sonrisa se ensancho un poco más, ante la respuesta de la chica — pero me conoces — explico soltando finamente el humo del cigarrillo — actué después de ti en el teatro de novedades — saco un pañuelo dentro su solapa y apareciendo a un conejo, antes de que sus manos se movieran mágicamente soltando una paloma que se posó en el hombro de la chica completamente impactada — Elliot el ilusionista me llaman — respondió ante la pregunta no formulada — y me gusto tu rutina en realidad—

El chico era agradable, quizás un poco mayor para ella, pero no podía dejar de sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, con cada rose de dedos mientras el aparecía y desaparecía cartas, transmutándolas en dinero o agua como el truco lo requería.

El sonrió ante las miradas esquivas, no estaba en sus planes enamorar a la hermana de su amigo, a un que la chica era linda en realidad — cuando publique mi primera novela, recibí criticas peores — explico dejando los trucos de lado — no logre vivir de la escritura sino hasta mi tercera novela, la que trata sobre un chico que empieza a tener una aventura amorosa con su hermana mayor — encendió un cigarrillo antes de hablar de más.

Luan sintió su cara sonrojarse ante la pequeña rosa que el azabache le entregara antes de partir, tan embelesada estaba que no pudo notar a sus hermanos frente a ella, hasta que el chico hablo.

— — Luan ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Linc preocupado, ante la indiferencia de la chica a sus saludos.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y se puso roja ante el hecho de ser descubierta, pensando en otras cosas — si Linc estoy bien — respondió nerviosa.

— — ¿Cómo te fue en la presentación? — pregunto Lynn entrando a la casa.

— — Pudo ser mejor — respondió algo seca — pero la próxima será mucho mejor — exclamo subiendo a su habitación, estaba decidido, seguiría el consejo de Elliot y desarrollaría una rutina menos infantil, sin traicionarse a sí misma.

Tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos estaba, que no noto lo bien vestidos que se encontraban sus hermanos, y menos a un el beso que se dieron en la sala, mientras se recostaban sobre el sillón.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Luna Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a la reina del Rock.**

 **Me gustaría recordarles que por el momento, esta obra no tocara temas lemon por ahora, son momentos de amor fraternal, quizás un poco de tensión sexual, pero nada explicito, a lo mucho quizás un beso.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Luna

La frustración inundo a Luna, mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes escurrían por sus mejillas, había entregado todo por Scott, su banda, su talento, su inocencia, su todo y el imbécil se escabullo una vez cumplido su repulsivo propósito.

El camino a casa no fue fácil, menos aun con la moral por el suelo, en medio de la noche, sintiendo su entre pierna arder como un infierno, mientras cada mirada sobre su cuerpo era como una puñalada a su autoestima.

La casa en silencio era una de las pocas noticias lindas que tuvo esa noche, agradecía internamente que sus padres fueran a visitar al abuelo loud.

Se arrastró como pudo los últimos metros antes de tirase en el piso de la sala, a causa del cansancio.

Un leve brillo de luminosidad, la despertó, sintiendo los estragos de sus malas decisiones, uno tras otro de los bellos recuerdos que formara con el bajista, se destruían ante la imagen de él saliendo de la habitación del motel sin mirar atrás, dejando destrozada.

Miro a su alrededor reconociendo su habitación, pero no recordaba haber llegado a la misma, observo su ropa la cual era diferente a la de la noche anterior, se miró extrañada, sintiendo rastros de humedad en su cabello al pasar su mano sobre su pelo alborotado.

Intento hacer memoria, pero era todo tan difuso y revuelto, volvió a intentar recordar o al menos eso intento, antes de ver entrar a su hermanito con una bandeja cargando el desayuno para ella.

— — Despertasteis — dijo Lincoln sonriendo, colocando la bandeja sobre una mesita de cama — será mejor que comas despacio, estas muy cansada a un de tu concierto de anoche — una sonrisa sincera le recordó, que su hermano por motivos escolares no había podido ir a visitar al abuelo, quedándose ella como su encargada, a un que eso fuera más nominal, que nada, siendo que el chico podía cuidarse solo.

El día paso tranquilo, o al menos eso intento ella, aparentar cuando descubrió los golpes del chico, hematomas y una ligera cortada ya vendada.

Peleas callejeras, un asalto, demasiadas ideas inundaron su mente, pero su hermano era tan evasivo como renuente a explicárselo.

Sintió su corazón romperse de nueva cuenta — los seguí al motel — explico Lincoln finalmente ante sus cuestionamientos — pensé en darte una sorpresa asistiendo a tu concierto — contándole a continuación como había esperado, que salieran, observado a Scott salir, confrontarlo y pelearse con él, encontrándola tirada en medio de la sala hecha polvo unas horas después, ya no era un niño, incluso no fue difícil darse cuenta de las señales.

— — Te cargue como pude hasta el baño — replico sonrojado — duche y cambie ropa, recostándote en tu habitación — bajo la mirada — después salí a buscar a Scott de nuevo — levanto la mirada — pasara bastante tiempo antes de que haga algo así a una chica — la fría mirada en el rostro de su hermano indicaba que era mejor no preguntar.

Lincoln la abrazo, quizás todavía era un poco más bajo en estatura, pero ante sus ojos era todo un hombre — nadie lastima algo que amo — susurro besándole la comisura de los labios — y menos a mí roquera favorita — una mirada provocativa pintaba demasiados escenarios a esas horas de la noche.

Unas horas después.

No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, solo estaba segura de una cosa, tenía que encontrar píldoras del día siguiente, quien diría que su hermano era un tanque lleno de fruto de la vida, se sonrojo al pensar sus dos primeras veces, una efímera, la otra parecía casi un sueño, sintió alguien abrazarse a su cadera, y no pudo evitar pensar en que diría Lynn cuando se enterara sobre el pequeño asunto en cuestión, a un que algo dentro de su cabeza, no le incomodaba incluirla en futuras prácticas, después de todo era ella la roquera de la familia no.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como sabrán, para el siguiente capítulo es el turno de Leni Loud, y en esta ocasión, vuelvo a invitarlos para que en los comentarios, me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a nuestra rubia favorita.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Leni

Leni sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, ante la pregunta con la cual su hermanito la cuestionaba en esos momentos.

No era la más lista en realidad, en ocasiones sentía las miradas condescendientes de Lori cuando le intentaba explicar algo como si fuera una bebita.

Y bueno estaba ahora enredada en esta situación, cuidando a los pequeños, Lynn corría por toda la sala siguiendo una pelota y la pequeña Lucy dormía una siesta, dejándola a ella con Lincoln leyendo un cuento, era en ocasiones el más fácil de cuidar.

Para ser un niño era menos inquieto que Lynn y a veces con leerle un poco lo entretenías durante horas.

— — ¿Duelen los besos? — volvió a preguntar el pequeño, mirando a su hermana mayor, la cual se sentía algo desorientada, mirando el reloj, faltaba algunas horas para que Lori regresara de su clase de regularización, y Luna y Luan no eran responsables de cuidar a los pequeños, teniendo también actividades extra curriculares.

Suspiro pesadamente, esperando no lucir como una tonta, el poco respeto que tenia de sus hermanos menores, era lo que la mantenía en paz, ya era suficiente con saber que Luna y Luan empezaban a verla como una tonta, volvió a recordar la mirada condescendiente de Lori, eso en verdad le molestaba.

Cargo al pequeño y lo coloco sobre sus piernas dejando el libro de los osos berenstain — mama y papa te dan besos ¿no? — pregunto a su hermanito.

— — Pero hermano oso dijo que se sintió raro — cuestiono el pequeño agarrando el libro, ocasionando una ligera risita de su hermana mayor — no te rías — la cuestiono Lincoln — mira — intento dar con la pagina donde hermano oso recibía su primer beso.

Leni agarro el libro y lo abrió en la página correspondiente — te refieres a esta página verdad — se sintió orgullosa al ver los ojos agradecidos de su hermanito, incluso Lynn se había acercado a escuchar su plática.

— — Besar no duele pequeño — sonrió al darle un besito a su hermano en la mejilla — vez no duele verdad — ocasionando una risita por parte de Lynn, a la cual cargo y le dio también un beso en la mejilla.

Años después.

Observaba orgulloso a su hermano menor, el cual batallaba con su corbata, sintiéndose como un idiota al no poderse hacer un simple nudo Windsor.

— — Ven aquí — repuso su hermana mayor, mientras le acomodaba la corbata, robándole un beso a su hermano al terminar, dejándolo completamente sorprendido e inseguro.

Saliendo de la habitación minutos después a un sintiendo el cálido aroma que envolvía a Lincoln el día de su boda con Ronnie Anne, negó levemente al recordar de nuevo la pregunta que origino ese pequeño sentimiento.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Después de todo no duele besar.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como sabrán, el siguiente capítulo es el último dado que llegamos al final de las hermanas, faltando solamente Lori Loud, los invito amablemente a que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para el capítulo dedicado a nuestra sargenta favorita.**

 **Sin más gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Lori

Dejo su café mientras analizaba las palabras que su hermano menor seguía escupiendo en medio de otra sarta de estupideces y sandeces.

— Cállate — ordeno algo molesta, ocasionando que las miradas indiscretas se posaran sobre ella, no prestándole atención a las mismas, desde hace años que aprendió a lidiar con ella.

Tomo otro sorbo de su café, mirando observando detenidamente al chico, el cual era un mar de dudas viviente, no solo el causante de desgracias a donde fuera, en realidad eso a ella le importaba menos, que la felicidad de sus hermanitos.

¿Pero en verdad era necesaria esa escena? A un recordaba a los Santiago gritando en medio de la iglesia, mientras su familia salía de la misma, con las miradas clavadas sobre ellos, no era frecuente que la novia rechazara el matrimonio en pleno altar, pero Ronnie Anne no era una chica normal.

Flash Back.

— —Sé que aun la amas — replico la chica frente al sacerdote, ocasionando unos cuantos reclamos de parte de su familia — y a un que a mí me adoras — unas ligeras lagrimas empaparon el bello vestido que debía marcar uno de sus días más felices en su vida — a ella simplemente la idolatras — la chica nunca bajo la mirada, el ver el rostro en sí mismo de su ex prometido, era una poesía vivida, valiendo incluso los reclamos que sus tías y madre empezaban a lanzar a los Loud que su hermano a duras penas podía contener.

Fin del flash back.

Casi año y medio, desde que acogían a Ronnie Anne en su casa, Bobby había sido demasiado categórico cuando llego a vivir con ellos, y ella en buen grado la acepto, no podía imaginar el infierno que la chica tuvo que pasar viniendo de una familia de ancestros latinos, donde el matrimonio era un pilar en sí de la propia realidad de la familia.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunto a su hermano, el hecho de que algunos cosas no funcionaran, no significa que fueran a un los mejores amigos.

La chica tomo su café, disfrutando hacer sufrir a su hermano, en verdad adoraba verlo sufrir — bien — contesto sin dar más explicaciones — ¿y los gemelos que tal están?—cuestiono por fin preguntando por sus sobrinos.

El chico muto su expresión de preocupación por una de felicidad casi inmediatamente, a los milagros de la paternidad, quizás algún día los disfrutara, pero su carrera estaba primero disfrutaban su vida de casados sin hijos, además no era su ideal, tener diez hijos como su madre, suficiente experiencias traumáticas había acumulado cuidando a sus hermanos para una vida y otra quizás.

EL chico saco su celular mostrándole una linda casa en Alberta con un bosque como pateo trasero, le estaba yendo de maravilla como escritor de ciencia ficción, a un que a un era medio desconocido para el público en general.

— Este es el laboratorio que Lisa construyo — mostrando una habitación llena de tubos y pibetas, Lori no pudo evitar sonreír, a un que era la casa de su hermano, sus hermanas no iban tan lejos en su vida, siendo que cada una había agregado sin querer un punto de referencia en la misma, como la cabaña que Bobby y Lincoln construyeran con sus manos hace dos inviernos, cuando a un era factible la boda, a decir verdad era un tema a un por resolver entre ellos dos.

— — Y, ¿Cómo le está yendo a Lynn con el embarazo? — Pregunto — no es algo arriesgado — lo miro seriamente — ya tienen a los gemelos — tomo otro sorbo de su café — pero no fue suficiente para ti verdad — en realidad eso le molestaba, era jugarle demasiado a ser dios — porque mi hermana no es yegua de monta sabias — era oficial estaba enojada, y Lincoln seria el que pagaría, a un que pensándolo bien, todo era su culpa al final, así que atizarlo un poco seria suficiente para calmar su enojo, por ahora al menos.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, le causo ternura, a un que no la suficiente para evitar que le diera un zape, por su comportamiento arriesgado.

— — Bien en realidad — respondió el chico — Luna no está ayudando — respondió — en verdad tenerla a ella y a la pequeña Ío ha sido una bendición. — En verdad su familia había aceptado de buen grado esa extraña realidad — Lexx y Leif adoran a su tía, a un que Lynn sigue insistiendo en salir a caminar, con las gemelas acuesta — otro golpe cayó sobre el chico, en verdad sus hermanos la irritaban, no conforme con jugar con la salud de los pequeños una vez, iban y volvían a cometer el error tres años después — es oficial iremos a que te hagan la vasectomía en cuanto pueda salir de vacaciones — gruño molesta — no pienso dejar que Lynn intente romper el record de mama — frunció el ceño, a veces eran tan idiotas los dos en general, y Luna que dejaba que eso saliera de control, también tendría que hablar con ella sobre la pequeña Ío, sus sospechas iban en una dirección que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Pidió la cuenta y tomo su celular, esperando a que Bobby llegara por ella, mientras seguía interrogando a su hermano menor, sobre la salud de sus hermanas en general.

Sabía que eso pasaría, el ambiente era volátil entre ambos hombres, Roberto a un no perdonaba del todo a Lincoln y su hermano a un no se acostumbraba al rechazo por parte del esposo de su hermana.

— Sube — gruño algo molesto — te llevaremos al Aeropuerto — especifico — Ronnie Anne también vendrá pasaremos por ella a su trabajo para después ir por tu maleta al hotel y de ahí directo a la central aérea — Lori sonrió en verdad su esposo intentaba sobre llevar esa situación.

Despedirse siempre era la parte más difícil de todas, al menos veía que Ronnie Anne limaba las últimas aspereces con Lincoln, mientras Bobby controlaba sus últimas ansias de abofetear a su cuñado, pero la idea de visitarlos para las fiestas decembrina no era tan mala como parecía en un principio.

Al final Lisa tenía razón, todo terminaba girando en torno de Lincoln Loud, para bien o para mal, así era su vida, y no pensaba cambiarla por nada.

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, parece extraño pero llegamos casi al final, solo queda escribir un fanfic y la obra estará terminada, a menos que demos otra vez la vuelta por todas las chicas, pero eso los dejo a consideración suya, por favor dejarme su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Atentamente su servidor.**


	13. Lily 1

Lily miro nerviosa la escuela, pensaba que estaba preparada para ella pero no lo estaba, en verdad no lo estaba, era la escuela de niños grandes, trajo un poco de saliva, quería llorar, en verdad que lo quería.

— — Calma — repuso una voz detrás de ella — todo estará bien — exclamo Lincoln mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hermanita — que tal si le das a tu hermano un abrazo muy fuerte — la pequeña se agarró al chico, intentando no llorar.

En verdad la escuela elemental le daba pavor, había escuchado cosas horribles de parte de Lisa, Lola y Lana y ahora ella iría a sufrir ese martirio.

Sintió a su hermano aflojar el abrazo, pero ella apretó un poco más, estaba aterrada en verdad aterrada.

— — Tengo algo para ti — repuso el chico, logrando que su hermanita aflojara su abrazo — porque eres muy valiente — sonrió mientras los ojos de su hermanita se ponían expectante.

La pequeña, agarro el collar entre sus dedos, el favorito de su hermano, una reliquia sobreviviente a todos los cambios en su familia, verlo sin ella, era casi tan raro como ver una luna azul, y ahora estaba en sus manos.

El chico sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su hermanita — deja te lo pongo — exclamo mientras tomaba el collar de cuero, con el diente de un tiburón blanco en él.

La pequeña se sonrojo al sentir el diente sobre su pecho, era un peso extraño pero en si reconfortante.

— — Es mágico — repuso el chico — te dará valor — acaricio levemente el pelo de la niña — ven te llevare a tu salón — ofreció mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana menor — así podre conocer a tu maestra — sonrió ante el enojo de su hermana — es broma — en verdad era adorable como sus hermanas a un a pesar de su corta edad lo celaban un poco.

 **Debido a los múltiples mensajes que me llegaron y su apoyo continuaremos con otra ronda ese proyecto, gracias por leer.**


	14. Lisa 1

Lisa sostuvo su arma evaporizadora en alto mientras observaba al espécimen que se hacía llamar Lincoln loud.

— — Deja la mochila donde pueda verla — ordeno levemente — no me gusta usar la violencia — recalco mientras apuntaba mejor su arma — pero protegeré a mi familia si es necesario —

El chico sonrió levemente, mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la cama — listo — repuso calmadamente.

La genio frunció el ceño — date vuelta muy lentamente — observo detenidamente al sujeto, era como su hermano, literalmente era casi una copia exacta, mismos justos, estatura, fisonomía, mañas y miedos, en si lo único que delato al impostor era su base genética a nivel micro molecular, e incluso ella misma debería admitir que llego a ese lamentable descubrimiento por pura casualidad.

Sus necesidades de investigación le hacía mantener muestras genéticas de sus hermanos, en especial del único varón, pero al intentar usar una muestra de hace dos semanas, con una más reciente su máquina le marco error de compatibilidad.

Pudo pensar que era un error, o algún problema del algoritmo, pero investigo más a fondo, debido a su naturaleza curiosa, todo era normal, excepto en ese 0.00000000000000000001 por ciento donde existía un material inexistente en el planeta o archivos de minerales espaciales, lo bautizo secretamente como linconium, pero eso no ayudaba a esclarecer el misterio.

— — ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto apuntando su arma — ¿Qué le hicisteis a mi hermano? — sintió la presión de la mirada del sujeto que aparentaba ser su hermano.

— —Soy Lincoln Loud — respondió el chico levemente — tu hermano — miro a Lisa seriamente — y no le hice nada a tu hermano — suspiro levemente — él está muerto en realidad — prefirió ser sincero ante la genio — asesinado por una criatura de otra dimensión — la pistola cayo de las manos de la chica ante esa revelación tan fría.

Muerto, su hermano está muerto, miro al usurpador mientras sentía apoderarse de ella una extraña furia homicida.

Si alguien viera entrado en esos momentos, solo habría notado a una pequeña jugar con su hermano mayor con una pistola de juguete, o al menos eso parecía a primera vista.

— — Tienes dos segundos — dijo apuntando su arma evaporizadora — dos segundos — recalco.

El mayor asintió levemente — Soy Lincoln Loud de la línea temporal D-176 — empezó a explicar — mi línea temporal fue destruida completamente — unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas — vi morir a mi planeta pulverizado junto a toda mi realidad en menos de un segundo — sintió ganas de abrazar a su captora, pero ella apunto más su arma ante ese sutil moviente — llegamos aquí gracias al último sacrificio de un del abuelo científico de uno de los chicos que conocí en el campamento — recordó las palabras del sujeto idéntico que los recibió en el campamento algunas horas después mientras incineraban los cadáveres de sus versiones de esta línea temporal, asesinados por otro sobreviviente de su línea temporal, el ultimo agranotuns titán, se había ensañado con los chicos de ese pequeño campamento.

La chica apunto de nuevo — no te creo — replico — no te creo nada —

Un bufido de fastidio salió de los labios del mayor — en ese caso dispara — replico recargando su cabeza sobre el filo del arma — dispara maldita sea — lagrimas gruesas escurrieron por sus mejillas — vi mi mundo desvanecerse ante mis ojos, mi familia desintegrada — el sollozo se acrecentó — con mis propias manos tuve que cargar con los restos de mi yo asesinado de esta dimensión — miro a la chica — dispárame maldita sea — reclamo — pero si lo haces, ya no existirá Lincoln Loud — dejo salir su frustración — al menos no en esta línea temporal — sintió salir lentamente todas las lágrimas que se prometió no llorar, su vida, sus sueños, sus recuerdos, era lo único que podía atesorar, pero que tan cierto era eso en otra línea temporal.

Abrazo a la pequeña — tu eres mi hermana Lisa — logrando que el arma cayera definitivamente de sus manos — no me importa si esta no es la línea temporal correcta — abrazo a un más fuerte — qué más da si es B-978 y no D-176 — sintió el ligero sollozo de la pequeña — soy tu hermano — susurro — y tú eres mi hermanita — se intentó convencer, abrazando a la chica idéntica de esta línea temporal a la suya destruida completamente — Y ahora será mejor que no recuerdes nada mas — sintió el ligero movimiento del dispositivo entrando en la piel de la chica, mientras se quedaba dormida ante la droga de borrado de memoria.

Ese sujeto había sido específico, si los descubrían, tendría una sola oportunidad con esa muñequera envenenada, después tendría que comunicarse con él para reparar cualquier daño existente.

Algunas horas después, con ayuda de esas personas logro modificar la base genética mundial, y los programas y algoritmos de la computadora de su hermana, la cual se ganó una ligera aprobación del anciano, quien despidiéndose secamente abrió un portal y entro sin mirar atrás.

— — Dos segundos Morty — replico mientras desaparecía — dos segundos — recalco.

El chico llamado Morty, lo miro nerviosamente — mi número de celular — dijo entregando un papel — también tiene la dirección de un grupo secreto en Facebook — el único hijo varón de los loud asintió.

Dejo salir un poco de aire de sus pulmones — ¿Cómo están los otros? — logro preguntar mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo.

— —Adaptándose como pueden — el castaño suspiro — al menos estamos vivos — intento no sonar agresivo, fallando miserablemente — dame tu número de celular — replico intentando cambiar la conversación.

El otro negó levemente — a un no me siento listo — miro a la pequeña — como mirarlas a los ojos y saber que les estoy mintiendo — dejo salir sus últimas dudas ante una de las pocas personas que podía entenderlo realmente.

— — No es una mentira dado que es tu familia al final — inquirió algo molesto — crees que no es difícil para los demás — el castaño se froto el brazo — algunos eran gemelos — dejo salir el aire — otros tenían novias en otra dimensión — miro a Lincoln — y otros más debemos estar agradecidos por vivir otro día — miro al chico — los Morty no logramos vivir mucho en realidad — al intentar explicarse la voz del anciano de nombre Rick salió del portal.

— — Mueve tu culo Morty — haciendo inevitable que el castaño entrara en el despidiéndose con un simple ademan de manos.

Se quedó solo cuidando a la pequeña, que dormía apaciblemente, repasando la leve mentira que le diría al despertar.

Miro el cuarto, los mismos libros, experimentos y premios de lisa la cuna y los juguetes de Lily, se froto un brazo mientras la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Leni cargando a la pequeña Lily.

— — Lincoln — repuso la que ahora era su segunda hermana mayor — ¿Cómo te sientes del resfriado? — su cuartada perfecta, se rio internamente, así había logrado evitar sospechas de su pronto regreso.

El chico sonrió ante la pregunta tan maternal de su hermana — algo mejor — miro a la pequeña genio — a un que creo que Lisa no se siente bien — le mostro un termómetro — tiene algo de fiebre — miro a su hermana — será mejor que te lleves a Lily al cuarto de nuestros padres — un ligero dolor de estómago se hizo presente — yo regresare al mío a descansar —.

Leni sonrió — le diré a Lori que le traiga un medicamento más tarde — abrazo protectoramente a la bebe que le sonrió — en cuanto a ti ve a descansar hermanito —

Lincoln asintió mientras salía del cuarto, escondiendo el arma evaporizadora de la pequeña ,esquivando milagrosamente en el camino la pelota de beisbol de Lynn, al murciélago de Lucy, la guitarra de Luna y al señor cocos de Luan, mientras las gemelas salían del baño en medio de una de sus peleas vespertinas.

Se recostó cerrando sus ojos minutos después en la que ahora era su cama, quizás no era su línea temporal, negó un poco con su cabeza – ahora lo es se corrigió — abrazo a bun-bun, mientras miraba el papel con el numero celular de ese chico llamado Morty Smith – Magic Kids — dejo salir una ligera risa ante la originalidad del nombre.

Entro a su Facebook, y solicito entrar al grupo, agradeciendo internamente que las contraseñas fueran las mismas en esta realidad — bienvenido a casa Linc — respondieron varios mensajes segundos después en una conversación entrelazada.

Y por primera vez logro sonreír sin fingir.

 **Mi primer intento de algo parecido a un crossover, porque elegí a Lisa para llevarlo a cabo, porque me parecía la hermana que más se prestaba a ello por su intelecto, por que use a Morty como enlace, porque es lo más factible para evacuar a mucha gente rápidamente por medio de un portal.**

 **Cualquier otra duda pueden dejarla en los comentarios.**


	15. Lola 1

Los sollozos inundaban el baño, mientras en un rincón de la ducha, la pequeña Lola Loud se arrancaba las pestañas postizas, de una forma que dejaría cicatrices en su antes perfecto cutis, pero eso ya poco le importaba.

A un podía sentir esas manos sobre su rostro, esos labios sobre su pie, pero sobre todo, a un recordaba lo estúpida que fue en esos momentos.

¿Había caído tan fácil? ¿En verdad había caído tan fácil? ¿Tan idiota era en verdad? ¿Era tan desesperada por la fama? ¿Qué acaso no tenía sentido común o autoestima? Tomo una fibra de cocina, para a continuación empezar a frotar agresivamente su delicado cuerpo, intentando con toda sus fuerzas, no pensar en lo que había pasado en ese apartamento.

Intentaba olvidar, pero su mente la castigaba recordando todo el suceso una y otra vez " **Es parte de la audición Pequeña** " dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro " **Solo se mas cariñosa y el papel será tuyo"** sintió su piel arder ante esos recuerdos.

Froto a un más fuerte la fibra, arrancando piel a su paso, pero para ella a un no era suficiente, abrió el agua caliente, quemando en el acto su maltratado cuerpo, arrancándole algunos gemidos de dolor, pero nada comparado con lo que soportara hace unas horas atrás.

Su piel a un podía sentir esos labios sobre su cuerpo " **tienes que cooperar más** " gruño el hombre antes de meter la mano bajo su vestido, a un contra su consentimiento.

Momentos después, el cansancio combinado con la pérdida de sangre y el agua hirviendo terminaron por derrotarla, dejándose caer sobre el piso del baño completamente rota.

Sucia, sucia, sucia, y marcada de por vida, se recordaba una y otra vez, o al menos eso era lo que su mente su se esforzaba en rememorar.

Podía sentir la palabra **furcia** escrita profundamente en su frente, zorra, puta, perra, tatuadas en su cuerpo, entre otras muchas talladas en su ser.

Cerro los ojos abandonándose a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a un que los golpes en la puerta del baño, daban a entender que alguien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan rápido de esta vida, otro golpe en la puerta, logro que abriera levemente los ojos, antes que la misma cediera ante un brusco ataque, que destrozo la puerta, haciéndola gritar desde el suelo, ante la bizarra situación.

El único hijo varón de la familia, entro agresivamente en el cuarto lleno de vapor — Lola ¿estás bien? – Pregunto su hermano mayor un poco desesperado, mientras intentaba no tropezar con los restos de la puerta en el piso.

Rio ásperamente ¿Qué si estaba bien? Preguntaba el estúpido, ¿Qué si estaba bien? Volvió a repetirse la pregunta mentalmente, como si fuera una mala broma de su subconsciente.

Nunca volvería a estar bien.

En verdad nunca podría volver a estar bien en su vida, ahora era una paria social, una chica fácil, una perra de la calle, una mujer de paso y por ello sin valía para ser una mujer real.

La cortina del baño se abrió liberando el vapor, dejando ver la macabra escena.

El chico sintió nauseas al ver a su hermana tan destrozada — ¿Dios mío Lola? – grito Lincoln agachándose rápidamente, para cargar a la pequeña, sin importarle el agua caliente o que pudiera lastimarse, que era un poco de dolor, comparado por salvar a su hermanita, que yacía ahora en sus brazos, con la piel completamente pelada y cubierta de pequeñas llagas supurantes debido a las laceraciones en la piel, además de la temperatura del agua en sí misma.

Corrió como loco saliendo del baño, dándole gracias al cielo, que nada más estuvieran ellos dos solos, no podía si quiera imaginar el horror en el rostro de sus padres y hermanas al ver la macabra escena, entro a su cuarto y deposito delicadamente a la pequeña en su cama, intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

Tomo una de sus toallas limpias, e intento limpiar a la pequeña – no me toques – grito ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano mayor – que no me toques – bufo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El albino dejo la toalla sobre su mesa y se paró al lado de la pequeña – Lola por favor – suplico lentamente – debo intentar limpiarte la sangre coagulada, para así poderte limpiar la infección, con el medicamento que invento Lisa — explico pausadamente — te ayudara a curarte las heridas más rápido – miro preocupado las llagas palpitantes, que ahora cubrían, el que antes era el bello cutis de su hermana.

La pequeña negó agresivamente – una perdida como yo no merece tus cuidados – replico furiosa sorprendiendo a su hermano – o es que tú también quieres meterme el verga – reto bruscamente con ojos desafiantes – lo sabes no – rio histéricamente – todos los hombres, saben cómo identificar a una guarra cuando la ven ¿no? – miro a su hermano con odio, mientras con sus uñas se arrancaba una de las llagas, ocasionando que su mano derecha se cubriera de sangre y pus – así nadie me tocara – explico secamente – nadie quiere follarse a una fea – miro hacia el techo – nadie quiere follarse a una fea – sollozo en silencio, mientras cerraba los parpados y caía rendida por toda la situación.

Lincoln se sentó en su silla, no sin antes haber tapado delicadamente el cuerpo de su hermanita con una sábana blanca, intentando no molestar su sueño.

Cerró los ojos horrorizado, intentando hacer memoria, buscando respuestas a esa situación en sus recuerdos.

Su mente era un lugar lleno de recuerdos de su universo pasado, combinados con nuevos recuerdos, era un lugar bastante caótico, hasta que pudo evocar un leve fragmento de una conversación algo olvidada, recordaba bajamente haber conversado con Lola sobre algo de una audición, a un que en verdad no prestaba mucha atención últimamente a lo que sus " **Hermanas** " llegaban a decirle en esta línea temporal en realidad, bufo algo molesto consigo mismo, sintiéndose en parte culpable por los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Tomo su celular rápidamente, mientras mentalmente intentaba calcular cuánto tiempo tenia para actuar.

Algunos minutos después, en el pasillo, los tres adolescentes se miraron pensativo intentando resolver la situación.

EL chico latino saco una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su pantalón — Este brebaje le sanara las heridas completamente – explico mirando seriamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su " _amigo_ " – ¿Qué es? — pregunto el albino mirando el extraño color azulado en su interior — un extracto de hoja de sauce de almorabat – respondió el chico, mientras Lincoln asentía ante la explicación – La familia de mi novia — dijo algo apenado — la usaba cuando iba a la guerra contra los monstruos en su dimensión – puntualizo con una tímida sonrisa — a un que concuerdo con Morty y contigo — repuso seriamente — sería mejor si le borraras los recuerdos de las últimas veinticuatro horas – los tres permanecieron en silencio – el elixer sanara su cuerpo, pero su mente es mejor que no recuerde nada — Marco miro al chico Loud seriamente — ya descubriste al tipo que hizo esto ¿verdad? – Pregunto seriamente el latino – si quieres yo puedo – intento decir antes de que el albino le quitara la palabra.

— — Marco agradezco tu preocupación en verdad – respondió el chico Loud firmemente — pero es algo que debo hacer solo — miro a Morty el cual estaba más callado de lo usual — ¿Tu abuelo no se enojara por que usemos sus cosas verdad? – Pregunto nerviosamente — no quiero que tengas problemas en realidad —.

El castaño sonrió pesadamente – al demonio con Rick – apretó los puños furioso– mata a ese desgraciado infeliz– dijo mientras le pasa una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Los tres observaron en silencio el pequeño tubo plateado – un neurolizador – explico el chico Smith – solo seleccionas el tiempo a veinticuatro horas antes y apuntas – señalo el pequeño punto rojo – debes usar gafas oscuras para evitar que también se te borres la memoria – visualizo el interior de la bolsa – seguro que no quieres el blorck – el chico negó rechazando el detonador gravitatorio – solo necesito el localizador – frunció el ceño mirando hacia su habitación.

Sin más que decir o hacer en esa casa, tras una rápida despedida dos portales diferentes se cerraban tras de sí.

Lincoln dejo salir su nerviosismo con un bufido de cansancio, antes de entrar en de nueva cuenta en su habitación.

Apenas puso un pie en la misma, su despertador se estampo a sus pie — Lárgate – grito Lola desesperada – que te largues – dijo aventándole un pesado libro de historia, que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

El albino camino rápidamente, mientras apretaba firmemente la botellita con el signo real de mewni, llegando un minuto después hasta su cama, tomando por sorpresa a su ocupante, posicionadose sobre ella.

Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, ante los gritos desesperados de la pequeña, al obligarla a beber el extraño elixir en contra de su voluntad.

Un pequeño haz de luz inundo la habitación, ante el asombro de los dos hermanos – Lincoln ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Lola mirándose su piel completamente sana e intacta – ¿Lincoln? – Replico la chica mirando a su hermano ponerse unos lentes oscuros — ¿Linc?—.

El chico sonrió tímidamente — Dulces sueños hermanita — susurro apretando el botón, inundando la habitación ahora de un color rojo intenso.

Había sido fácil mentirle a Lola rellenando pequeños fragmentos del día, en su mente, omitiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con su audición, inventando una excusa creíble de que la misma se cancelara abruptamente, distrayéndola con jugar con ella una fiesta del té, lo que funciono efectivamente alejando las ultimas dudas de la modelo de la familia.

Algunas horas más tarde, el departamento era común y corriente, además que era sumamente obvio que era alquilado, apretó más fuerte el objeto que tenía en su bolsillo, mientras tocaba la puerta del mismo.

El tipo que salió a recibirlo lo miro irritado – no audicionó hombres – gruño molesto – así que lárgate – intento cerrar bruscamente la puerta, ante la negativa del chico.

El albino miro fríamente al hombre — ¿Randy Bristol? – pregunto secamente.

El tipo sonrió burlonamente — Así es — gruño molesto a continuación — y ahora largat… — intento responder antes que su estómago fuera evaporizado completamente.

El chico halo de nueva cuenta el gatillo — Nunca más volverás a tocar a una niña inocente en tu vida – expreso el chico fríamente, antes de evaporizando la mitad de la cara al sujeto, disparando las restantes tres cargas en total sobre lo que quedaba de ese infeliz, mientras apretaba la semilla granada que el chico Díaz le diera por si las dudas, antes de aventarla dentro del departamento.

Momentos después se alejó lentamente del edificio en llamas, mientras jugaba con la pistola de apariencia de juguete.

Dispuesto a no dejar que nadie volviera a lastimar a sus " **hermanas** " jamás.


	16. Lana 1

Lana observo aterrada, el bolso que hace escasos segundos, caía bruscamente sobre la mesa, antes de que su hermano, bufara molesto — ¿puedes explicare? — reto Lincoln seriamente, mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa de comedor.

Miro fijamente a su hermano a los ojos, desviando su mirada rápidamente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, de todas las personas que vivían en la casa Loud, tenía que ser él.

— — ¿Te comió la lengua alguna de tus mascotas? — Gruño el chico — porque tu silencio no ayuda en realidad — tomo el bolso, y lo quito de la mesa — veamos si puedo descubrir la verdad — sonrió de una manera algo petulante — dentro de esta cosa, tienes pinzas para cortar metal, guantes, mascara, latas de aerosol, dos radios de onda corta, y un croquis — Lincoln metió la mano dentro del bolso, sacando el croquis — no tiene nombre, ni signos, pero asumiendo lo que se de ti — miro el papel entre sus dedos y lo volvió a meter en su lugar — además de otros pequeños detalles, a sumo que estas en medio de la planeación, para alguna de esas locuras de eco terrorismo, que están de moda en los ecologistas radicales de estos años — sonrió al ver el completo nerviosismo de su hermana — sumado a que tienes doce años, concluyo que tu objetivo son los laboratorios Capric, especializados en investigación de productos médicos de última generación — finalizo el chico secamente.

Lana sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, odiaba que Lincoln fuera tan listo, era demasiado listo en ocasiones, llevaba meses fingiendo no saber nada de los ataque en el estado, mientras participaba secretamente en la elaboración de ese plan, sin levantar ninguna sospechas, y por un pequeño descuido, todo se derrumbaba como una casa de naipes.

— — Olvida lo que vistes — suplico, jugando su única carta, el amor que Lincoln sentía por todas sus hermanas — solo olvídalo — dijo Lana mientras se ponía de pie, o al menos eso intento, antes de que su hermano la tomara de su mano y la obligara a sentarse — Olvidarme — exclamo el chico pausadamente — Lana estás loca — replico molesto — ese laboratorio tiene demasiada seguridad, en especial después del último intento de sabotaj… — empezó a explicar el chico, antes de empezar a unir los puntos en su cerebro, uniendo muy lentamente las pistas ahora reveladas — tu participantes en ese ataque ¿verdad? — No era pregunta, más bien era una afirmación — la pijama con Kate — empezó a decir — el hecho que estuvieras huraña todas estas semanas — sobo suavemente su barbilla — así que conocías a los implicados — masajeo su cuello — en verdad no te importa tu futuro — dejo salir su enojo — tienes toda tu vida por delante — apretó más fuerte el brazo de su hermana, ocasionándole un poco de dolor.

El golpe lo tomo desprevenido, mas no con la guardia baja, paro la mano de su hermanita, incluso antes de que llegara a su rostro — cachetearme no te ayudara en nada jovencita — reto el chico — ahora mismo iremos a decírselo a mama — tomo el bolso y empezó a caminar con su hermana oponiendo toda la resistencia del mundo — déjame — gruño la adolecente — que me dejes maldita sea — mordió el brazo de su hermano mayor, ocasionando que el chico por fin la soltara — que me importa mi futuro si el planeta está condenado — repuso la chica empezando a correr hacia el patio trasero.

Lincoln, solamente dejo salir un bufido de fastidio, mientras subía a su habitación.

Esa misma noche.

El grupo de ataque estaba listo, y Lana intentaba juntar coraje, ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a un que sus compañeros de lucha, no estaban tan complacidos de que su plan fuera descubierto y que todo el material, que ella guardaba se perdiera momentáneamente.

— — Escúchame bien La — repuso el chico de rastas — iras conmigo — explico — saltaremos la barda y pondremos esto en el sistema de ventilación — mostro el pequeño paquete con mucho cuidado — los demás aran su parte — la chica solamente asintió, debido a que no podía controlar el pequeño temblor que sentía en sus labios.

Quince minutos más tarde.

Las alarmas sonaron en todo el recinto, mientras los primeros disparos de advertencia y los ladridos de los perros de ataque se escuchaban demasiado cerca de su posición, para su gusto, corrió a un más rápido siguiendo a su compañero de lucha, el cual parecía más concentrado en salvar su pellejo que en ayudarla a trepar por la malla, o al menos ese era su problema, antes de que los doberman la acorralara — Re — grito horrorizada, mientras el chico de rastas saltaba la segunda barda perimetral, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejándola atrás.

Ella amaba a los animales, cuidaba a sus mascotas, nunca había participado en el comercio ilegal, ayudaba limpiando estanques y parques publicos en sus vacaciones de verano, y salvando animales callejeros, además de apoyar algunos refugios con regularidad, pero esos dos perros de seguridad, no era nada que ella hubiera visto antes, acorralándola en la esquina, antes de saltar sobre de ella.

Nunca podría luchar con dos perros que prácticamente tenían la mitad de su estatura, y estaban catalogados dentro de las razas más agresivas de la especie Canis lupus.

Cerro los ojos y espero el ataque, el cual por extraño que pareciera nunca llego, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo, para ver a su hermano mayor, dejar fuera de combate a los dos perros, tocándoles ligeramente el cuello — vámonos — replico el chico, tomándola de la mano, y arrastrándola fuera de ese lugar.

Minutos después.

Sentía su cuerpo agotado, mientras luchaba por regular su respiración, el laboratorio se veía a un desde esa distancia, y era dentro del mismo era un caos total, con todas las luces encendidas y las patrullas llegando en esos momentos, a un que el helicóptero sobre volando le indicaba que el incidente había escalado mucho más rápido de lo que ella si quiera pudiera imaginar — ¿estás bien? — Pregunto Lincoln — ¿no te hicisteis daño? — cuestión mientras tomaba un poco más de agua.

— — ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunto la chica sin responder a las preguntas anteriores — ¿Cómo? — cuestiono recordando su rescate.

Lincoln tomo un poco más de agua antes de contestar — Es un secreto — sonrió al ver el rostro enojado de su hermana — ahora cámbiate esa playera — dijo aventándole una muda de ropa — hay un baño público detrás de los arboles — explico — y apúrate la búsqueda no tardará en llegar aquí — observo como su hermanita entraba al baño apresuradamente, y negó, mientras continuaba bebiendo su agua.

Algunas horas atrás.

Entro a esa especie de extraño club, un lugar de reuniones, apodado el nexo, debido a su singularidad cuántica, que lo situaba en lo que vulgarmente se consideraría un triple dobles del espacio tiempo en sí mismo, en pocas palabras un pasillo entre realidad.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, antes de rechazar jugar a los bolos con alguno de sus conocidos, llevaba años permaneciendo a ese club extraño, observo el lugar, siempre era igual, cada cierto tiempo llegaban algunos nuevos miembros con nuevas historias, fortaleciendo la organización, pero lo mejor de todo era que grupo nunca había tenido que lamentar alguna perdida irremplazable.

Era extraño, saber que técnicamente atrás de algunas de esas puertas, existían otros Loud, otras realidades de él, ajenas a sus problemas, o situaciones, sonrió tímidamente, no envidiaba a esos sujetos en realidad.

— — Siento la demora — repuso un pelirrojo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa — las clases en la preparatoria están horribles — continuo mientras ordenaba una gaseosa okteniana — y ayudar a fangbone con sus materias es una lucha cuesta arriba — Lincoln sonrió al ver el rostro molesto de su amigo — pero creo que no me citaste aquí, para escuchar mis problemas ¿verdad? — pregunto su amigo, mientras empezaba a tomar su bebida.

Siempre le había parecido increíble, la historia de cómo Billy se había visto arrastrado a una lucha sin cuartel, contra hechiceros malignos, orcos, ogros y otras criaturas fantásticas, mientras defendía el equilibrio en sus mundos.

— — Necesito un favor — dijo Lincoln — ¿crees que Siri esté disponible? — Pregunto el chico de cabello blanco, Billy observo a su amigo detenidamente antes de contestar — mi novia esta en Skullbania en estos momentos — respondió el pelirrojo — algo de un gran tesoro milenario o algo así — tomo un poco de su gaseosa — lo siento —.

El chico Loud se tocó nerviosamente el pelo — necesitaba en verdad su ayuda — tomo un trajo de su soda, sintiendo su estómago irritado — ella es una de las mejores sombras que conozco — admitió — es una leyenda — respondió el pelirrojo — a un que técnicamente ella fue la que les enseño en realidad — continuo el pelirrojo.

Lincoln asintió, el grupo, era fuerte en conjunto, pero todos debían aportar algo, de alguna manera, materiales, conocimiento, su tiempo, en su caso, debía admitir que era un buen estratega, y tenía algunas historias que podrían colaborar su versión, no todos los días liberas un planeta de una invasión de arácnidos noctámbulos.

— — ¿Algún problema? — pregunto Billy algo preocupado segundos después.

Era fácil hablar con sus amigos, en ese lugar, en el no había problemas con ser sincero, dado que siempre había una mano dispuesta ayudarte a salir adelante, así que simplemente le conto los hechos acontecidos unas horas antes en su casa.

El pelirrojo dejo su bebida en la mesa — ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — Pregunto algo extrañado un minuto más tarde — sé que Siri es única — se sonrojo al hablar de su novia — y creme que para ella sería un juego entrar en ese lugar — tomo un poco de su nueva gaseosa — pero tú también eres una sombra no — sonrió al ver al chico sonrojarse — sé que incluso llegasteis al nivel dos —.

Ser una sombra, era lo equivalente a ser un ladrón, o al menos eso eran antes de que Siri trasformara lo que significaba la palabra, convirtiendo a sus alumnos en perfectas máquinas de infiltración, sin ayuda de magia u otras cosas místicas, simplemente ingenio y habilidad.

— — ¿O no?— continuo el pelirrojo — ¿Por qué necesitarías ayuda en algo tan sencillo en realidad? — cuestiono mientras continuaba tomando su bebida.

El chico Loud dejo salir un suspiro de apatía — no estoy en forma en realidad — respondió avergonzado, lamentando internamente no poder ser capaz de salvar a su hermana de una trampa segura — te subestimas demasiado — repuso el pelirrojo — hagamos un trato te parece — dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo — Are que Siri se infiltre cuando regrese — levito otra gaseosa a la mesa — pero será la única ayuda que te daremos — repuso el chico con una sonrisa — es un problema familiar, así que tienes que salvar a tu hermanita solo esta vez — el pelirrojo se puso de pie — alguna veces tenemos que luchar nuestras propias batallas — dijo el joven hechicero, apareciendo un portal — ven te daré un aventó a tu casa — exclamo entrando al portal.

De vuelta al presente.

El ambiente dentro del automóvil, era en el mejor de los casos incomodos, solamente se habían topado con una pequeña revisión, pero el chico había pensado en ese pequeño contratiempo, subiendo unos adornos para fiesta en el vehículo con anticipación.

— — Gracias — susurro Lana finalmente — gracias por salvarme — continuo sumamente apenada.

El chico continuo en silencio por algunas cuadras más — no quiero que vuelvas hacer una locura así — dijo tajantemente — casi te matan — replico molesto, mientras paraba el automóvil fuera de la casa familiar — Lana por dios, esos doberman técnicamente te iban a destrozar viva — abrazo a su hermana menor — sé que te preocupa el mundo — continuo, mientras abrazando con más fuerza a la pequeña — pero también preocúpate por tu propia seguridad — y con esas palabras la su hermanita rompió a llorar.

Dos meses después.

El pequeño portal se abrió dejando entrar a una joven con una sonrisa petulante — dame treinta minutos cariño — dijo mientras besaba a su novio, el cual se ponía cómodo en el cuarto de su amigo, al instante que su novia salía por la pequeña ventana al exterior.

— — Gracias — susurro Lincoln, mientras le pasaba una gaseosa a su invitado — gracias por estarme apoyando todo este tiempo — continuo el chico loud — en verdad te debo una — exclamo apenado — creme que Siri ya lo tiene cubierto — respondió el pelirrojo — y sería mejor que no hagas planes para los próximos fines de semanas — tomo un poco de su gaseosa — Skullbania es bastante linda en esta época del año —.

En la mañana.

Después de esa noche, Lana había continuado con su vida, separándose del grupo ecológico, y apoyando causas igual de nobles, pero siempre en el camino de la legalidad, nunca tocando de nueva cuenta el tema con su hermano, el cual en realidad nunca le respondió como la salvara en primer lugar, durante esa terrible noche.

Lo había intentado espiar, sin mucho éxito, era más listo y cuidadoso de lo que imaginara en un primer momento, lo único que saco en claro, era que se mantenía en buena forma, practicando alguna clase de estilo marcial, porque a un que le doliera admitirlo, inclusos sus amigas, decían que era un mango, negó levemente al imaginárselo sin playera, estúpida Lola y sus extrañas fantasías nocturnas.

— — Ponte un abrigo — repuso su hermano entrando a su habitación — te esperare abajo en quince minutos — extrañada obedeció, en verdad su hermano no era de los que saliera con ella porque si, obviamente siempre estaba dispuesta apoyarlas, pero con el paso del tiempo se distancio un poco de todas sus hermanas, con todas esas salidas a acampar o reuniones de fin de semana en casa de sus amigos.

Una hora después.

El camino le era desconocido, no conocía esa parte de la ciudad, y Lincoln no había contestado sus preguntas hasta el momento — llegamos — repuso el chico con una sonrisa, mientras estacionaba su automóvil.

La revista era uno de los lugares más fascinantes que Lana pisara en su vida, pero que su hermano conociera a la editora en jefe era a un sorpresa a un más extraordinaria — tengo las pruebas — dijo mientras le entregaba tres usb a la chica del otro lado del escritorio — ¿está todo? — Pregunto la chica de pelo teñido de cian — sabes que nos estamos arriesgando con esto — cuestiono con una sonrisa la editora — es casi ilegal lo que estamos a punto de hacer — Lana miro nerviosa a su hermano mayor, ante esos cuestionamientos.

— — Para salvar el mundo, en ocasiones tenemos que sacrificarnos un poco — respondió el chico con una sonrisa altanera, mientras ponía una mano sobre la pequeña — todo está en esas usbs — respondió — toda la información sobre los experimentos ilegales en animales — la chica guardo las usbs en su escritorio — ¿tienes alguien que certifique su autenticidad? — pregunto a continuación algo escéptica.

Lincoln le paso una pequeña libre — nombres y direcciones de la gente que está dispuesta a testificar — se puso de pie — nos vamos — dijo mientras se despedía de su amiga, y tomaba a su hermanita de la mano, para abandonar la oficina a la brevedad posible.

El auto se alejó lentamente del lugar, antes que Lana si quiera pudiera procesar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

— — Gracias — susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro — en verdad gracias — dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sin importarle en realidad, como su hermano había obtenido la información, en los últimos meses, habia aprendido, que en ocasiones era más maduro, no preguntar, sobre algunas cosas, y que Lincoln en verdad, siempre estaría para ellas en cualquier situación.


	17. Lucy 1

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, ante esa tenue voz, que no desaparecía, por más que intentaba alejarse de ella, desde hace una semana.

— — _**¿Qué sucede?**_ — pregunto de nueva cuenta la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, riendo tenuemente, lo que en verdad le molestaba sobre manera — _**estas asustada**_ — reto la voz, mientras Lucy se volvía acomodar algo irritada en su ataúd, envidiando como Lynn parecía completamente ajena a la situación, recostada en su cama abrazando su nuevo bat de beisbol.

En la mañana.

Que su pelo cubriera levemente sus ojos, le ayudaba bastante, en esa clase de ocasiones, ocultando sus ojeras, odiaba a esa voz, al principio pensó que alguno de sus hechizos de contacto al fin funcionaba, otorgándole el derecho a tener un familiar o algo parecido, pero no había rastros del dicho ente o de magia en sí misma.

Esa molesta risita la irrito una vez más — _**no soy lo que te imaginas pequeña tonta**_ — la gótica camino apresuradamente, fuera de su habitación, saltándose la fila para el baño, y entrando en el mismo, ante los reclamos de sus hermanas formadas.

Ahogo un grito en el lavabo lleno de agua, mientras la voz seguía tarareando una canción desconocida — Aléjate de mí — replico molesta mirándose al espejo — tú no eres real — grito mientras resbalaba sobre el piso mojado, ocasionando más ruido del necesario, lo que ocasiono que la puerta se abriera de golpe, dejando entrar a una entre molesta y preocupada Lori en la habitación.

— — ¿Estas bien Lucy? — pregunto su hermana mayor, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, con la obvia curiosidad del resto de sus hermanas, sobre la situación actual dentro del baño, antes de que la pequeña gótica, saliera corriendo para bajar demasiado aprisa las escaleras y perderse en la planta baja de la casa, dejando a todos los presentes extrañados.

Diez minutos después, dentro del garaje.

Un leve sollozo inundaba el ambiente, mientras la pequeña se arrancaba pequeños mechones de pelo, ante la frustración que sentía en esos momentos — _**en verdad esto te asusta**_ — replico la voz en su cabeza — _**la pequeña perra tiene miedo**_ — dijo dentro de su mente _**— y pensé que podríamos jugar un poco más**_ — susurro antes de que algo dentro del cuerpo de la chica la obligara a vomitar violentamente.

Doce minutos más tarde.

Lynn entraba apresurada dentro del garaje, buscando a su hermana menor, ante la preocupación de toda la familia, por no poder encontrar a Lucy dentro de la casa, un ligero ruido le llamo la atención, llevándola atrás de las cajas que su padre usaba para guardar la decoración navideña.

— — Luan, Luna — grito desesperada mientras ayudaba a su hermanita, la cual estaba inconsciente sobre un charco de una mescla entre sangre y vomito.

Algunas horas más tarde.

La máquina de monitoreo no mostraba ninguna variación de sus signos vitales, los cuales hasta el momentos se mantenían sumamente estables, dejando asombrados a los doctores, dado que el vómito o el sangrado, no tenían respuesta lógica hasta el momento.

Lynn sonrió tímidamente — yo me quedare a cuidarla mama — expuso tranquilamente — necesitas ir a tomar un baño, si piensas quedarte la noche cuidándola — observo a su madre, la cual parecía más renuente a dejarla sola, mientras continuaba observo a su pequeña sobre la cama, antes de sentir su corazón estrujarse ante la escena — descuida mama yo también me quedare — replico su único hijo varón seriamente — así que tú puedes ir a bañarte tranquilamente — una no muy convencida Rita Loud, termino aceptando a regañadientes la sugerencia de sus dos hijos, ante la cruda realidad, de que no llevaba ni si quiera algo para leer en su vigilia.

— — Tardare veinte minutos — replico vencida — por suerte mi amiga no vive demasiado lejos del hospital — explico refiriéndose a una de sus compañeras de la asociación — cualquier cosa se comunican conmigo inmediatamente — observo renuente hacia la cama donde su pequeña, parecía dormir apaciblemente.

Mientras en la mente de Lucy.

Llevaba caminado, demasiado, en ese pasillo interminable, mientras algo o alguien la observaba, repitiendo la misma nota musical una y otra vez.

— — _**El vendrá**_ — susurro la voz, mientras el pasillo iba desapareciendo lentamente, dejando a la pequeña Lucy en un diminuto cuadro de luz — _ **tengo la carnada perfecta en realidad**_ — la voz rio tenuemente — _**después de todo si no viene**_ — una enorme sonrisa se materializo ante sus ojos demostrando unos gigantescos colmillos morados — _**me alimentare de tu alma al final**_ —.

De regreso a la realidad.

Lynn se sentía algo culpable, al no haber podido salvar o ayudar a su hermana, intento recordar nuevamente los últimos dias, pero en verdad no había notado nada raro en las últimas semanas, por más que se estuviera rebanándose el cerebro, no encontraba la respuesta, bufo molesta, mientras observaba a su hermano menor, texteando indiferente en su celular.

Bruscamente tomo el celular del chico de golpe — en verdad Linc — replico enfadada — tu hermana está en el hospital y tú estás jugando con tu estúpido smartphone en un momento como este — se mordió un poco agresivo sus labios, conteniendo las ganas de pegarle al chico con su mismo aparato — eres un idiota Lincoln Loud — grito molesta, olvidándose por un segundo de donde se encontraban.

Al mismo instante que los ojos de Lucy se abrían, y una tenebrosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Lynn se tapó la boca, después de gritar, mas apenada y molesta consigo misma, ante el simple hecho de que se dejara llevar por su enojo, que con el tonto de su hermano, o al menos eso ocupaba su mente, al ver a su hermanita levantarse lentamente de la cama — Lucy no te levantes — inquirió poniéndose de pie — deja llamar a una enfermera — repuso mientras se acercaba a su hermana — mientras vuelve acostarte — puso fraternalmente su mano sobre la chica, antes de salir expulsada contra el sillón por una extraña energía que expulsaba la pequeña gótica.

Lynn cerro los ojos preparándose para el golpe, el cual no llego, o al menos no el gigantesco golpe que esperaba, siendo atrapaba entre un par de brazos que la sujetaban con bastante suavidad — Lincoln — susurro abriendo los ojos, antes de que el su hermanito diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados con todo y ella en sus brazos había atrás.

— — _**Finalmente**_ — replico una voz fantasmagórica atraves de los labios de su hermana pequeña — _**te encontré**_ — exclamo divertida la voz — _**white bunny**_ —.

El chico dejo a su hermana en el piso rápidamente — ponte de tras de mi Lynn — ordeno secamente — ahora — replico al mismo instante que una energía oscura se formaba en la mano de su hermanita menor.

— — Siento molestar — dijo una voz recién llegada mientras abría la puerta — pero tu madre dijo que podía pasar a dejarles unas bebidas de la máquina — exclamo Ronnie Anne, cerrando la misma, antes de dejar caer la bolsa ante la sorprendente imagen.

Lincoln observo analíticamente la situación ante sus ojos, mientras Lucy levitaba algunos centímetros sobre la cama, y una aterrada Ronnie Anne caía al piso de la impresión, él tenía la responsabilidad, de salvarlas a todas, y evitar que Lynn cometiera una estupidez todo al mismo tiempo.

— — _**No puedes salvarlas a todas**_ — replico divertida la voz — _**como no te puedes salvar a ti mismo**_ — la pequeña gótica formo una segunda esfera de energía oscura — _**después de todo tan solo eres un niño**_ — susurro la voz a través de los labios de Lucy.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lincoln, mientras apretaba ligeramente su reloj — en eso te equivocas — reto el chico — no soy solamente un niño — susurro al instante que ocho portales se abrían dentro de la habitación — después de todo nunca estamos solos en realidad —.

 **Gracias por leer, con este capítulo cosas de hermanos, se sumerge en una idea que traigo rondando en mi mente desde hace tiempo, espero que les haya gustado, y prometo que los siguientes capítulos tendrán un poco más de explicación sobre la trama central.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	18. Ronnie Anne 1

El día había empezado con el pie izquierdo para la más pequeña de los Santiago, su despertador amanecía descompuesto, debido a que " **alguien** " lo estrellara contra la pared, sumado al hecho de que olvidara poner su alarma en el celular, le amerito llegar tarde a la escuela, y un reporte de inasistencia en sus dos primeras materias.

Y esa quizás no era la peor parte en su vida escolar, el examen de matemáticas y el ensayo en literatura, fueron más difíciles de lo que ella imaginara en primer lugar, y algo dentro de su mente le repetía constantemente que se fuera despidiendo de su mesada, y quizás de sus vacaciones de verano, dado que posiblemente reprobaría ambas asignaturas, si es que no ocurría un milagro.

De ahí en fuera, excepto por que el tonto de Roberto tuvo un accidente en su trabajo de medio tiempo, que lo llevo a ingresar en el hospital, sus preocupaciones se vieran centrado exclusivamente a tratar de salvar el semestre, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en los exámenes finales que tendrían lugar en dos semanas más.

— — Pero que no me duele — replico su hermano mayor sonriendo — fue solo una pequeña torcedura — la chica miro algo preocupada al tonto de su hermano, si a eso le llamaba una torcedura pequeña, no quería imaginar lo que era una gran torcedura para su hermano mayor.

Su madre soltó un bufido — tendrán que ponerte una escayola — su hermano iba a replicar algo molesto, pero su madre fue a un más rápida en responder — sé que trabajas muy duro para juntar el dinero y así pagar tu universidad — la pequeña observo en silencio — y en verdad agradezco el esfuerzo hijo — su madre abrazo a Roberto maternalmente — pero soy tu madre, y como tal tengo que cuidarte ¿entendido? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— — Si mama — respondió su hermano algo apenado — pero a un así no me duele — inquirió antes de soltar un gemido de dolor, debido al pequeño golpecito que su madre le soltara sobre la herida.

Logrando que la pequeña soltara una pequeña risita ante la cara de bobo que su hermano, ponía cuando su madre lo reñía más de la cuenta.

— — Querida — dijo su madre volteando a verla — podrías ser buena y traerme un refresco — le tendió un billete de cinco dólares — y a mí un jugo — repuso Bobby con una pequeña sonrisa.

La menor de los Santiago sonrió mientras aceptaba el encargo y proseguía a salir de la habitación, era más que obvio que el encargo, era simplemente para sacarla de la misma, pero si su madre tenía que hablar de algo más con su hermano, ella no se interpondría en esa charla.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el elevador, la máquina de jugos estaba al lado del mismo, iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos propios, que cuando chocó contra alguien se sintió sumamente apenada — yo lo siento — repuso rápidamente — en verdad lo siento — exclamo mientras miraba a la otra persona — ¿señora Loud? — pregunto mirando a la madre de su " **amigo** " frente a ella.

La mujer mayor parecía salir de un ligero trance — a Ronnie — dijo algo cansada — ¿Qué haces en el hospital? — Pregunto un poco extrañada — Mi hermano se torció el pie derecho — respondió tímidamente — ¿y usted? — pregunto a continuación, obteniendo un pequeño suspiro como respuesta.

Quizás no era recomendable preguntar, pero conocía a la familia Loud, tal vez más de lo que algunas personas recomendaban, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por todos en la familia de su " **amigo** "

— — Lucy está internada — respondió rápidamente a la pregunta — ¿Qué le paso? — pregunto la menor — los doctores a un no lo saben — explico la madre de su " **amigo** " — pero la ingresaron para tenerla en observación — caminaron hacia el elevador — Lincoln y Lynn la están cuidando en estos momentos — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — mientras voy a casa de una amiga a darme un baño y quizás comprar algo para cenar — saco su celular de su bolsa — mi esposo llevo a las demás chicas a casa — miro sus últimos mensajes — regresara un poco más tarde para llevarse a Lincoln y Lynn a casa, y tal vez me traiga algo para leer — llegaron al elevador — lamento pedirte este pequeño favor pero podrías llevarles algo de beber a mis hijos — pidió la mujer — por supuesto — fue la respuesta de la jovencita.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

Eso había sido antes, ahora, se encontraba escondida detrás de un sillón, al lado de Lynn, mientras Lucy expulsaba algún tipo de energía por sus manos, y esos extraños portales iluminaban la habitación — no la lastimen — replico Lincoln desviando ágilmente uno de los ataques mágicos — tan solo tenemos que contenerla — exclamo un chico de apariencia oriental, mientras empezaba a escribir algo en un extraño pergamino — en ese caso déjamelo a mí — repuso un encapuchado — espadas de luz — recito mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña Loud era aprisionado por cuatro espadas de luz mágicas — conténganla — replico el asiático a los demás, que formaron un circulo a un más pequeño alrededor de la chica — aguanten — replico el encapuchado — ahora — exclamo Lincoln, antes de que el pergamino fuera colocado sobre la frente de su hermana.

Iluminando la sala con un extraño color violeta.

— — Esto no es bueno — gruño un chico de lentes y de pelo castaño — definitivamente no es bueno — continuo mientras sacaba un extraño apartado de un bolso de mano — la medida se sale de la escala — dijo mientras mostraba un holograma con la medición.

— — En ese caso tendremos que llevarla al reunificador — exclamo seriamente uno chico de apariencia curtida y con una gran cicatriz sobre el lado derecho de su rostro — ¿si estás de acuerdo? — pregunto al hermano de la pequeña, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte del chico loud.

Siete de los portales se cerraron al instante, mientras del octavo salía un gigantesco contenedor cilíndrico conde fue colocado el cuerpo de Lucy en una sustancia de color naranja — todo listo para la evacuación — replico el técnico con una ligera sonrisa — los signos son estables, pero debemos apurarnos no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrá contenerlo el pergamino en realidad —

El cilindro terminaba de entrar en el portal, cuando Lynn salió de su escondite y se lanzó sobre su hermano — ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? — pregunto molesta ahorcando o al menos intentando ahorcar a su hermano menor, o esa era su intención antes de que el mismo la inmovilizara sobre el piso — no hay tiempo para esto Lynn — replico seriamente Lincoln — hay más personas aquí — exclamo un rubio sacando detrás del sillón a una aterrada Ronnie Anne — no tenemos tiempo para esto — replico el chico de la cicatriz — llevémosla con nosotros al reunificación, después de todo tenemos que analizar si no están de cierta manera infectadas con magia oscura —.

Un pequeño viaje inter portal después.

— — Equipo de contención al puerto de llegada ocho — equipo de contención al puerto de llegada ocho — exclamo una voz robótica por los auto parlantes — mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba a entrar a una marabunda de jóvenes, ataviados con los más variados atuendos — llévalas a alguna de las salas del área diplomática — replico el chico de la cicatriz — sabes que no puedo dejar sola a mi hermanita — contestos el chico — está en buenas manos — aseguro el pelirrojo — además ella también deben estar a salvo no lo crees — Lincoln miro hacia donde el chico señalaba, topándose con la mirada de ambas chicas completamente desorientadas en ese mar de testosterona — cuídala por favor — pidió el hermano de la chica — como si fuera mi propia hermana — contesto su interlocutor.

Pocas veces Lynn había sido tan obediente, a un qué tal vez el ambiente gigantesco de la nave, la cantidad de personas en la misma o los robot de mantenimiento la intimidaban, cosa parecida le pasaba a Ronnie Anne — Eh Linc — exclamo un chico algo mayor que el — a Manson — respondió el chico sonriendo — iba camino al área de contención — repuso el castaño — Wirt y Billy ya están haya — miro con algo de preocupación a su amigo — descuida todo estará bien — reanudaron su camino, seguidos por las dos silenciosas chicas — ¿han averiguado algo? — pregunto el peliblanco — es un demonio de la onceava dimensión — respondió el castaño — demasiado poderoso en realidad — ambos chicos se mordieron el labio — tenemos que sacarlo del cuerpo de mi hermana lo antes posible — dijo el chico mientras continuaban caminando hasta llegar a una bifurcación — todo a su debido tiempo, el pergamino de Chu ha hecho su trabajo — explico el chico — está separando lentamente ambas energías — Lincoln asintió levemente — ahora lleva a nuestras invitadas a su destino y corre después con nosotros —.

Cuando llegaron a una de las salas supo que habia llegado el momento de contestar algunas preguntas bastante incomodas — se quedaran aquí por un tiempo — repuso rápidamente — un androide les traerá de comer — explico encaminándose a la puerta — volveré cuando me sea posible — la sala inmenso no albergaba ningún mueble solamente un par de sillas ante una pared sin decoración.

Ambas chicas se voltearon molestas dispuestas a dejar salir su enojo, o al menos esa era su primera intensión antes de que alguien más entrara a la sala — Lincoln— repuso un pelirrojo recién llegado — Brick — exclamo el chico al recién llegado que flotaba suavemente sobre el piso — acompáñame al área de contención — miro hacia el techo al decir eso — HUE — ordeno — si ranger Brick — repuso una suave voz robótica — cumple con las necesidades de las señoritas — miro hacia las dos jóvenes — siento no tener tiempo para presentarme pero sean bienvenidas al reunificación — el pelirrojo sonrió levemente — así que si nos disculpan — ambos chicos salieron mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos y las luces se encendían completamente en la habitación, dejando atrás a dos chicas completamente confundidas ante la situación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, la primera en hablar fue la latina — Eh HUE — pidió tímidamente — En que puedo servirles — repuso la voz robótica — ¿Qué es este lugar? — la voz tardo un poco en contestar — una de las salas del área diplomática de la nave — la respuesta dejo insatisfechas a ambas chicas — eso ya lo sabemos — replico Lynn — me refiero a que hacemos aquí — continuo molesta la chica — siendo puestas en cuarentena — respondió la voz robótica — puedo servirles en algo mas — cuestiono robóticamente la voz.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio — puedes darnos de comer — inquirió la castaña sintiendo un ligero gruñido en su estómago — con gusto — repuso HUE robóticamente — antes de que un androide saliera de una puerta latera — unidad 1-34 F — se presentó — ¿Qué les gustaría comer? — pregunto.

Después de esperar menos tiempo de lo que pensaban ambas chicas habían terminado de disfrutar sus hamburguesas, sentadas en una pequeña mesa que HUE había materializado dentro de la sala — les apetece mirar el paisaje, mientras hacen la digestión — sugirió la voz artificial, mientras la gigantesca pared que vieran al principio se volvía traslucida, dejándolas ver una gigantesca estrella roja en el exterior, definitivamente cuando ambas volvieran a ver al joven Loud, tendría muchas preguntas que responder.

 **Gracias por leer, este arco me está quedando como me lo imaginaba, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mí me está gustando en escribirlo, nos leemos pronto y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
